Trolland
Welcome to the page of Trolland & Beatum. |Row 1 title = Capital city |Row 1 info = Trollol |Row 2 title = Official languages |Row 2 info = English, Latin |Row 3 title = Ethnic groups |Row 3 info = Trollans 35%, Beatums 35%, Capitalians 7%, Neptunians 7%, Asheians 6%, Sivanians 6%, Others 4% |Row 4 title = Demonym |Row 4 info = Beatums, Trollans |Row 5 title = Area |Row 5 info = 64,789 km2 |Row 6 title = Population |Row 6 info = 3,500,000 (2014 estimate) |Row 7 title = Broadcaster |Row 7 info = Troll and Bae TV (TBTV)|Row 8 title = President |Row 8 info = Jenna Edbrards}} History The history of how Trollans and Beatums became so close, so they formed a country together is a mistery. It has been known, since the very first scripts were found, there have always been two different nations working as one. Even before they finally united on the common land. Trollans came from the south and are nowadays still located in the southern part of the country. Beatums on the other hand resided on current T&B lands a few centuries before Trollans. Some historians believe, Beatums came from a different continent. They don't agree, but most of them believe they came from the North overseas. Geography The capital city is Trollol. Trolland and Beatum have a border between them in the form of a river (not exactly as shown on the map). Because the river was a natural border they decided to part Trolland and Beatum as seen on the map. The largest city of Beatum is Beatus. Very important role also plays Port Laeti. Those are three the largest cities of Trolland and Beatum. On the map are also shown other big cities. Cities by size * Trollol Capital city * Beatus Biggest city on Beatums side * Laeti Biggest port * Gratia A very special city worth visiting * Iocus A very funny city * Florem Are known by their production of flowers * Cibum The mostly produce eco food * Ludum Known to be a bit overboard * Banter Citizens are friendly in their own way * Canticum Known for great music and artists * Pulchritudo They say it's the nicest city in the country * Pun Port Second port that conects us with North Most neighbours in cities * -> Pun Port * -> Canticum * -> Florem * -> Trollol * -> Pulchritudo Lyrical Song Contest On 19th Jan 2015 T&B announced their debut in Lyrical Song Contest. "One Life" by Hedley was their debut which failed to qualify for the final. Pre-Qualifying Round Spokespersons Children's Lyrical Song Contest debuted on 30th June 2015 in 6th edition of the contest. Spokespersons Ezfalti-Nordican Song Contest debuted in second edition of the contest. Behind The Scene I (Laurinda) decided to name the country Trolland because I like joke entries and Beatum because you can't only live of off trolling. Beatum does indeed mean happiness in Latin. I think they compliment each other perfectly. Entries that I choose in the name of Beatum are positive and inspirational. Basically so I can choose my entries easier. Category:Countries